


All for One

by poetically_ordinary



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetically_ordinary/pseuds/poetically_ordinary
Summary: Steve gave Tony the phone with the promise that if Tony ever needed them, they'd be there. When the phone finally rings however, it's not Tony calling.But Steve keeps his word, and the Avengers are off to save one of their own.





	

It’s cold.

That’s his brilliant deduction right off the bat, and never let it be said that Tony Stark isn’t a master of the obvious. Everything feels off center and like its moving even though Tony’s bound on his back to a freezing cold metal table. There’s a sudden touch to his sternum and it’s a testament to the quality of the drugs that they have him on right now that he didn’t even notice the bastard until he put his hands on him.

“It’s a shame that you ‘fixed’ yourself Mr. Stark.” The voice is modulated slightly and Tony’s having a hard time keeping focus. “Not that the Arc Reactor in the suit isn’t beautiful, but I would have loved to have seen the one that you placed inside your own body to keep it running.” Cold appendages trace bare skin, drawing a mock circle where the reactor used to sit before the surgery and Extremis repaired the damage. The unwelcome touch has Tony trying to swat it away in a futile attempt as he’s reminded of the restraints holding him down. “It must have been _perfection_.” The words are softer this time, the tone complimentary as the world starts to darken around the edges again. “I do look forward to what you’ll come up with next.” Tony tries to open his mouth, to snark or say something, but nothing comes. “Shall we begin?”

And the darkness takes him back under.

~+~

The Wakandan jungle is breathtakingly beautiful. Steve understands why T’Challa is so proud and protective of it. It’s nothing like the city, with its buildings of brick and mortar intertwining with the new glass behemoths. It’s almost like being in one of the adventure books of his childhood, a faraway and strange kingdom. Steve lets himself slow from his running pace, coming to a stop and taking a deep breath.

The Avengers have adjusted well enough to their new living arrangements, but Steve can see the strain starting to build around the edges. Clint misses his family, and so does Scott. T’Challa has allowed them encrypted methods of communication to the outside world, but it’s clearly not the same. Wanda’s recovering nicely from her stint in the Raft, her powers are still a little on the fritz from the dampers placed on her during that time. She’s assured him that they’ll be fine in a while, but she misses Vision’s help. Sam’s still got his back despite all of this, but he’s also the only one who wants to ask about what went down with Tony.

_“It just seems out of the blue if you know what I mean.” Steve does of course, he knows better than Sam could ever imagine. “I mean when he went to go help you, he was all in. I saw it in his eyes. I told him I’d only tell him if he went as a friend. Do you know what he said to that?” Steve shakes his head. “He said one word: easy.” The word weighs down on Steve with a weight that feels far too much like the shield in his hand as he brought it down over and over and over again._

The forest is always so quiet in these early hours, and that’s nothing like what Steve’s used to. Especially not since he awoke and started living at the Tower. Steve had become accustomed to all of the noise of machinery and Tony’s obsessive use of the PA system at all hours of the day, he misses it.

T’Challa says that there might be a day soon that the Avengers will be allowed back to the states, back onto home soil. Apparently Tony’s kept his word of what he promised before, not that Steve should really be surprised. He and his lawyers have been reconfiguring the Accords into something a lot more forgiving and better. Not for the first time, Steve wonders how this would have all gone down if he had just taken a moment and listened to Tony, if he had gotten his help with everything instead of insisting that he do it without him. If he had only worked with him instead of against.

_“Sign and we can make the last twenty-four hours legit, and Barnes gets transferred to a psychiatric hospital instead of a Wakandan Prison.”_

Steve knows when he’s made a bad call. It’s not often, but those moments are always particularly difficult to swallow. He’s made one here, and on top of that he’s broken something that he isn’t sure he can ever fix.

_“Did you know?”_

_“Yes.”_

The buzzing ring in his pocket catches his attention and he practically rips the pocket off in his haste to get to the phone and answer it.

“Tony?” He asks and there’s a pause on the other side.

“Regrettably I am not Mr. Stark, Captain.” Comes a familiar voice and Steve’s stomach twists uncomfortably.

“Vision? Where’s Tony? How did you get this number?” He pauses for a moment. “What’s happened?” If he were here, Tony would laugh and call that Steve’s ‘let’s get down to business’ voice. He could mock it all he wanted but it tended to get the information ball rolling.

“Mr. Stark informed both Colonel Rhodes and myself of this phone in case of emergencies.” The Android takes a second to process his responses. “Mr. Stark is not currently at the Tower; he is…there’s been an incident Captain.” Steve starts at a brisk jog back to the compound with the other Avengers.

“Tell me everything.”

~+~

Steve’s practically running when he slides into the doorway of the common area where most of them have been spending their free time these days.

“Avengers Assemble!” Comes out like second nature. Everyone moves as one unit as they scramble up, and start towards their rooms. Steve’s in the suit in record time, moving towards the helipad. Wakandan’s are staring as the Avengers in full battle gear move towards the plane, only to be halted by the King himself.

“Captain? To what may I ask, brought this on?” Steve glances at the other, and he’s unsure at this moment if T’Challa is going to try and stop him. It won’t work, but Steve would rather burn as few bridges as possible these days.

“We could use the Black Panther’s help.” Is what Steve leads with instead and the dark skinned man tilts his head.

“I cannot.” Steve doesn’t ask for clarification, because in this moment he knows what T’Challa isn’t saying. T’Challa knows what has happened, he knew and he didn’t tell them. He kept them in the dark when Tony needed them.

But while T’Challa might be an Avenger as far as Steve’s concerned, he’s also got the added responsibility of protecting his kingdom. Steve knows that he’s already taken a massive risk housing them within his borders, and Steve won’t make the mistake of being anything less than grateful for that. “I understand, but please move.”

“You should not do this Captain.” Is all that T’Challa says, but he stands aside and Steve motions for the others to get on the plane that they commandeered from the Raft. It’s an old SHIELD model, but it’ll work. It got them out of trouble once already.

“What would you have me do? I can’t do nothing, not when I know that he needs our help.”

“He would not want your help. This will not end well.” Steve knows that Tony doesn’t want them anymore, but that doesn’t change anything here. Steve broke everything to help one friend, why would anyone expect anything less of him for another one? “If you do this, you’ll damage all of the progress that Stark has managed with the Accords. Everything he’s done will have been for nothing.” Steve shakes his head as Scott waves him to the plane signaling that Clint has everything up and running.

“Thank you for your hospitality your majesty, but I can’t stand by knowing that the price might be his life. I’m sorry.” He doesn’t see the reaction the other has, but he can imagine the disappointed look. T’Challa probably won’t let them back after this, they’ll have nowhere to go that’s safe for them.

The doors close and Clint maneuvers them into the air. “Alright Cap, where am I taking us?” Steve takes a deep breath.

“Latveria.”

All eyes are on Steve the moment that Clint puts in the coordinates. There’s a nervous energy thrumming through his team, but he trusts them to get it under control by the time they get to their destination.

“What’s happened?” Sam asks and his question jump starts the debrief as Steve’s shoulders go back.

“I was contacted by Vision.” He sees Wanda’s eyes widen a little, clearly surprised to hear that the Android managed to reach out to them. “He informed me that Victor Von Doom has taken Tony hostage in Latveria.”

“So they’re going to be joining us to get him back?” Wanda asks hopefully and Steve shakes his head.

“No, the UN hasn’t allowed any form of mobilization for the Avengers to rescue a civilian contractor.” There’s various sounds of disbelief all around.

“Civilian contractor?”

“Apparently Tony Stark, not Iron Man, was given authorization to enter Latveria’s sovereign borders.” Clint snorts a little.

“I’m sure Doom was specific about that wording before Tony arrived.” He sees the confusion on some of the others faces and he continues. “That’s how he’s getting away with the whole ‘civilian contractor’ bullshit. And why the UN is dragging their feet about letting the Avengers go in to get their team mate. Since technically Iron Man is a member, Tony Stark is just an operator.”

Scott shakes his head. “That’s messed up, but why would Stark even go? I mean he had to know that was a bad idea.”

“Vision said that Doom lured him there under the pretense that he was going to allow the Maria Stark Foundation access to Latverian citizens.” Steve shook his head. “Tony’s been trying to foster peaceful relations between Latveria and us for a while. Plus, Latveria was considering adding itself to the United Nations and opening their trade schedule, as you’re well aware Latveria is a gold mine that multiple countries would love to open borders with.”

“And that’s why the UN won’t send in the Avengers. Because they still want what Doom’s dangling before them.” Steve nods with Sam’s observation. “But why take Tony? He has to know that we’ll come for him.”

“I think he was banking on the thought that we’d stay back because of the Accords. Tony’s been getting a lot of heat trying to get us all reinstated,” there are various looks of surprise on several members faces. “And if we do this. If we go in without authorization, then we’re turning our back on all his work.” He sends a glance at Scott and Clint. “If we do this, Tony might not be able to get them to ever let us come home.”

Scott shrugs a little. “I’m still kind of a wanted felon so…I wouldn’t really be allowed near Cassie anyway.” Clint looks away for a second before glancing back at them.

“Tony’s one of us.” Is his agreement and Steve lets out a small amount of air that he didn’t even realize he was holding.

“Yes he is, so let’s bring him home.”

~+~

“Rise and shine Stark.” Tony’s eyes flutter open and for a moment he’s not actually sure if he’s in more trouble now than before. He manages to swallow around a dry throat, but that’s a significant improvement from the last time he was awake so he’ll take it.

“You know, your turn down service could really use an upgrade.” He states as his eyes take in his most recent predicament. Gone are the barren stone walls and the leaking pipes, and it’s scary to say that Tony misses them. Now he’s looking around a white, sterile room that looks like a mix between a workshop and a surgery room. Fear starts winding its way back into Tony’s mind. “I warn you, your Yelp review is going to be terrible if you keep up with service like this. No windows, not even the complimentary chocolate on my pillow. One star out of five tops.”

“Ah yes, wit. Well I’d get it all out of my system if I were you.” The man isn’t someone that Tony’s seen with Doom before, but he’s been a constant since Tony’s captivity. Leave it to Tony’s bleeding heart to get him captured and tortured this time. Howard would be rolling over in his grave.

There’s a humming sound as the light directly above Tony turns on and practically blinds him with its intensity. He pulls lightly on the restraints, frustrated when they don’t give an inch. There’s movement and Tony notices the viewing room directly in front of him. Doom is there, on the other side of the glass and Tony wishes he could flip him off at the very least. “So what’s on the menu for today Victor? You know that the Avengers will come for me. Latveria being its own country bullshit aside.”

“Do you think I fear your pathetic pets Stark?” Comes the mechanical voice through a speaker system.

“In a word? Yes.” Tony flashes him a grin as he tries to appear much calmer than he’s really feeling at this moment. He’s about to be either experimented on, which almost never turns out well for the subject, or worse he’s being hacked for spare parts. “What are you up to Doom? What is all this about?”

“As if I need to explain myself to the likes of you.” Tony nods once.

“True…very true, but throw me a bone here. Besides, we both know how much you love the sound of your own voice. Probably more than I love mine. So be a dear, what’s on the menu for today?” Doom takes a moment to respond, but Tony knows he’ll start talking. Doom walks out of view for a few seconds before re-emerging through a door nearby and coming over to where Tony’s trapped.

“I have use for someone of your talents.” Is the answer and Tony snorts.

“Seriously? I was hoping you were going to lead with something much better than that.” He rolls his eyes. “Which talents might those be?” He figures he already knows, but he just wants to hear Doom say it.

“I will not deny your skill Mr. Stark. You are possibly unmatched in this world when it comes to your mastery of machine.”

“Oh sweetheart, I didn’t know you cared.” Tony bats his eyelashes at Doom who opts to ignore him. “I don’t make weapons anymore if that’s what this is about. And even if I did, I sure as hell wouldn’t make them for you. Didn’t you get the memo of the last group that tried to kidnap and torture me to make weapons for them? News flash: They’re dead.” Doom paces around his surgical table.

“You believe that I need you to build a weapon for me Stark? No, that is not why you’re here.” He moves over to a large monitor on the wall and types in a few commands. The screen lights up and Tony isn’t immediately sure if he should be terrified, or just plain confused when he sees what Doom wants him to look at.

He settles for increasingly worried.

He likes to keep his options open after all.

“Are you messing with me? I can’t help you with that.” Tony states with a vague motion of his hand under the restraint. “I might be the world’s best, and most handsome engineer, but that’s _this_ world’s. How on earth do you expect me to do anything with that?”

“It’s unlike you to be so modest Mr. Stark.” Doom turns and approaches Tony. “Months of time with the Scepter and Hydra’s forces barely managed to scrape the surface of what extra-terrestrial weapons could do. You had it for a few days and you discovered a masterpiece.”

Tony frowns, “I’ve heard people call Ultron many things, a masterpiece has never been one of them.”

“True, your discovery lacked control. It was a lesson that we will learn from.” Doom motions to the screen where Tony takes in various prototypes and pieces that he figures Doom’s people stole from the torn down Hydra bases. They’re not what worry him though, that’s a special spot reserved for the obvious crown jewel of Doom’s trophy room.

Phil Coulson had called it the Destroyer, and Tony had seen the damage reports. That thing had almost leveled an entire city in minutes and that was with Thor distracting his psycho brother.

“This is crazy Victor.” He stresses and attempts the impossible. “Let me go and we can pretend this never happened.” Doom laughs.

“Do you wish to beg me for your life Stark?” Tony shakes his head.

“Not in the slightest, but come on Vic. We were making progress; we were doing something good here. Latveria and the Maria Stark Foundation, that’s still on the table Doom.” He jerks his head towards the screens. “That isn’t going to help your country, not like we could. Your people need help, and I can offer that. I _want_ to offer that.” Doom doesn’t move and Tony curses the metal mask that the man tends to wear. He needs to see the man’s face. He needs to know if this is even getting through to him. “I promise you Victor, we can still make this happen. Those tinker toys aren’t going to help your people. Trust me, I’ve been on the receiving side of that sort of technology. It ends bloody. You saw what Ultron did to Sokovia, please don’t let that happen here.” He tries to make Doom understand. “Please. It’s not worth it.”

Doom approaches slowly, before letting out a considering hum. “I think you’re actually speaking the truth. You truly wish to help my people; I’ll grant you respect for that. However, this was always the end goal. You will help me protect Latveria.” Tony shakes his head.

“I’m not, I won’t. Not with that.”

“Doctor, I do believe your patient is ready for you.” Tony’s eyes flicker towards the other man and he sees him grab a large syringe filled with a strange blue solution. “Hardware is not all we recovered from SHIELD’s raids Mr. Stark.” The Doctor comes over and swabs at the side of Tony’s neck with what Tony guesses is alcohol.

“What is it?” He hears himself ask as he tries to pull away. Doom reaches over and cold metal fingers grab Tony’s chin, forcing his head to the side. Leaving him wide open for the crazy guy with the needle, and he stares at Doom’s emotionless mask.

“It isn’t as potent is the Asgardian was able to make it when he possessed the scepter, but with constant injections it does work quite beautifully.”

Now Tony’s afraid. He struggles, trying to get away but Doom’s hand and restraints keep him firmly in place. Back when they all lived together, Clint had explained to Tony what it felt like to be under the power of the Scepter. What it felt like to not be you, but to be someone else’s puppet. The needle pierces the skin on his neck as Doom talks again. “Now, brace yourself Mr. Stark. This part does seem to cause a bit of discomfort at first.” The liquid is pushed into his body and it feels like ice at first – but it’s not long before the screaming begins.


End file.
